The Accident
by SimplePlan9876
Summary: "The light blinded me as my eyes opened, but I couldn't move to cover them. Fear took ahold of me, quickly turning into agonizing pain. I tried to gasp, the effect leaving me lightheaded and wishing I was still numb." Fixed!
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mr. Men Show or any of its characters.**

 **Note: The idea for this story came to me while listening to Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. I do ship the two characters in this story... but don't ask me why I like the idea of my favorite Mr. Man in the newer show (well...close second to Mr. Grumpy) and my most hated Mr. Man of all time being a thing... Just the way they act on the show, it's so cute and they would be a wonderful couple!**

 **Okay, so this story can be dark and sad, and it is rated T just in case even though I don't think it's that's bad. I just rather be on the safe said.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was impossible for my tired brain to make sense of any of it.

I could see colors that had no shapes, but there was one color I saw the most of.

The only noise I thought I could hear was voices that might have been far away for all I knew; no recognizable words reached me though.

Sometimes it felt like I was floating. Sometimes it felt like I was laying on a flat surface, though I couldn't be sure. The rest of the time I had no idea where I was.

I would often think something was touching me, but since I was unable to move for some reason, I had no way of checking to see if anything was beside me.

I had no track of time. All I could do was stay still and wonder what was happening.

I would find myself praying- to who, I had no idea. I just had a feeling that I had to keep fighting to hold on, but the reason was a mystery to me.

There had to be something out there, something that I had to get back to, and if it meant focusing all my energy on returning to what that something was, then that is what I'm going to do.

* * *

The room was bright and full of colorful people, all busy doing something or talking as they surrounded a bed. A tray of tools were pushed just outside of the circle of chaos, and there were machinery near the head of the bed.

Wires came out of the weird looking devices, but I could only see that they led to the bed, not what they were hooked into because of the clutter of people working urgently.

As I floated there, I tried to see what was happening. I wanted to know why they all shared anxious looks as they spoke words that never reached my ears. But every time I moved where I thought I catch a glimpse of blue, someone would block my view.

Nobody around me had a familiar face yet I felt like I knew every single person in this room as if I had a special memory with each of them.

Then I felt something pulling me toward the door, calling to me. I got a strong sensation that told me what I had been longing for was right outside, waiting for me.

But before I could go see what it was, I was suddenly yanked back into the world of colors that had no shapes.

* * *

The light blinded me as my eyes opened, but I couldn't move to cover them. Fear took ahold of me, quickly turning into agonizing pain. I tried to gasp, the effect leaving me lightheaded and wishing I was still numb.

As I laid there, staring up at the ceiling, I suddenly heard a strange sound, and it took me a few moments to realize that it was snoring. I tried moving my head to see who it was but it was unless. Other than the pain that seemed reluctant to let go of me, I couldn't feel anything.

After some time I was finally able to look around with my eyes, though it was only from side to side. I struggled to make out my surroundings; everything looked blurry, still no shapes. Then I saw the orange blur next to me.

No matter how hard I stared at it, the blur never came into focus, and I was unable to reach out to it like I so wanted to do.

I finally gave up.

Suddenly exhaustion hit me, even more powerful than the pain, and I felt my eyes roll back up to the ceiling before they closed. I couldn't resist the calling sleep.

* * *

Voices knocked me out of whatever dream I had been having that I couldn't remember now that I was awake, the image of a blurred out face in the back of my mind the only evidence that I had been seeing something while I slept.

It surprised me when I realized that I could understand the words. But for some reason I didn't have enough strength to open my eyes to see who was talking.

"How is he?" The person who asked that question sounded so familiar to me. I wish I could put a name and a face to his voice…

Someone with a deeper voice answered him. "He keeps slipping in and out of consciousness." There was a short pause before he added," Let's hope he doesn't make a turn for the worse again."

I waited to see if the first person would speak again, having a strong desire to hear his voice.

But the silence was broken by the guy with the deep voice. "You must be exhausted. The chairs here aren't that comfortable. You should go home and get some rest."

"I'm not leaving him." Just hearing him made me feel better. Suddenly I realized that he was the one keeping me here, the one that I was fighting to be with.

Why couldn't I wake up properly and tell him that I was okay?

Maybe because I wasn't okay?

What's wrong with me? Why do they have a sorrowful vibe about them?

"You would be the first one we call if anything changes," the deep voice insisted.

It was quiet for a moment until at last he got an answer. "I want to be here if anything changes."

There was a strange noise that confused me at first, but it finally dawned on me that the second person had sighed. "Just don't forget to take care of yourself. I don't want you to end up in here, too." The sound of footsteps fading away told me that he was leaving.

"Thanks, Mr. Happy." The room was suddenly engulfed in silence, and I was wondering what was going on when I felt something take hold of my hand, lifting it up and gripping on tight to it.

I tried to move, but the pain was too much for me. All I could do was lay there and wish that I was able to open my eyes to see the one I was having to fight to be with.

Wetness fell onto my arm as something soft pressed against the back of my hand. Then I heard the voice that was the only thing keeping me from giving into the darkness forever.

"Please come back to me, Mr. Bump. I need you. Please don't leave me."

* * *

It felt like my life was passing me by as I laid in this bed, unable to move or wake up. I could hear people all around me, and I was glad to notice that I recognize a few of my friends, including my sister who was very concerned about me. She kept asking if I was going to be okay.

Nobody seemed to have an answer to that question.

But no matter how hard I tried I could not figure out who was beside me, the person who stayed with me night and day, only leaving to grab something to eat or to do other important things.

He would often hold my hand and talk to me like I was fully conscious, asking me questions that I could only answer in my head or telling me jokes that I wished I could laugh to. He's even made a few promises that he said he'll keep _when_ I get out of here– it warmed my heart hearing him use that key word even though some of my friends has made it clear that they weren't sure if I will ever leave.

I think it was a couple of nights ago when my room was suddenly filled with people urgently working again, but this time I hadn't been floating above them, and I had felt more pain than ever before in my life.

Since then the pain hasn't been nearly as bad, and my vision has been getting better. Today was the first day I've been able to make out the shapes around me.

Those strange machines were still at the head of my bed, and for the first time I saw that they were hooked into me.

There was a nightstand at my bedside, and a weak smile formed on my face when I noticed all the flowers and cards that my friends must have brought me since I've been in here. I tried looking around some more, but a white curtain surrounded my bed, keeping me from seeing the rest of the room.

My gaze slowly moved to the other side of the bed where someone sat in a chair, sound asleep. My heart started beating fast when I saw his familiar orange color, remembering how he was always there in the back of my mind or in my blurry vision even when I was completely out of it.

Carefully, wincing from the pain that shot through my body when I moved, I reached out my hand to place it on his. I wished I could grip it like he's been doing to mine, but I was still very weak.

For a second a smile spread across his face and he put his other hand on mine. Then his eyes flew open. He stared at me, seeming to be confused at first until he realized that I was finally awake.

He jumped out of his chair and started calling out. Suddenly my room was filled with people once again, surrounding the bed after they pulled the curtain back. For a moment I thought I had suddenly got worse again, but I didn't feel the agonizing pain and I wasn't floating above them.

I glanced all around, trying to make sense of what was happening. But all the cheers and smiling faces only bewildered me. I made an attempt to sit up, almost immediately being pushed down again, and I turned to see a yellow man with a huge grin on his face staring at me.

"Try not to move," he advised in that deep voice that I remember hearing awhile back.

I opened my mouth to ask where the orange man went. But before I could say anything, someone attacked me, wrapping her arms around my neck and cutting off the oxygen to my lungs.

"Oh, Mr. Bump! Thank goodness you're okay!" She gripped on tighter, and even I heard the choking sound I made.

She was quickly removed and now stood by my bedside, looking like she regretted hugging me so hard.

For a second time I tried speaking, but my throat was dry since I haven't been able to talk for so long.

"Relax." The yellow man placed his hand on my shoulder before turning to the person next to him. He asked her to fetch her a cup of water, and she immediately vanished into the circle of people that still surrounded my bed.

I stared at him until his name echoed in my head. _Mr. Happy._ I turned to look at my sister again. _Miss. Whoops._ Even though she often got on my nerves and just almost choked me, I was glad to see her here with me.

I tried looking past the clutter of people, but I still couldn't find the orange color that never left my side.

Mr. Happy started talking to me again. "Here you go." He handed me a cup, and I weakly took it. Someone had to help me sit up so I could drink the water. My throat immediately felt better.

I sighed with relief as I laid back down. "T-Thank you, Mr. Happy," I managed to say, and I placed the cup on the tray beside the bed.

"You remember me?" The yellow man looked equally surprised and excited.

I nodded slowly.

The voice that I've heard all my life distracted me from Mr. Happy, and I turned to my sister. "Do you remember me?" she begged, her eyes huge with anticipation.

"Of course, Miss. Whoops," I choked out, offering her a weak smile. "How could I ever forget you?"

A huge grin crossed her face, but that disappeared a moment later, and she opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the whole room exploded with talking, everyone asking if I remembered them. I glanced around frantically as I tried to figure out what to do. They all quieted down when Mr. Happy polity told them to leave me alone, and he started herding them out, stating that I needed to rest.

As I watched the yellow Mr. Man guide the others out of my room, I noticed the orange man lingering near the door. Mr. Happy paused to exchanged a few quick words with him before following everyone else. Now I was alone with the one I had been fighting to stay with.

After another moment he finally walked over to my bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Weak," I replied honestly. I was studying him, trying desperately to remember his name.

He lowered his eyes and started messing with his fingers. "Y-You had me really worried," he admitted as he frowned.

I stretched out a shaky hand to him, and he took hold of it, lifting his gaze to look at me. "There's no need to worry," I told him. "I will always come back to you." I tried to grip on tight to his hand, but I barely had any strength. Suddenly very tired I pulled away and stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern and he appeared in my vision.

I felt myself smile. "Yes," I answered weakly, and I added in my head, _I'm okay now that you're here with me._

He was silent as he stared down at me, and my eyes met his. I was still trying to put a name to him. I didn't want to ask him because then he'd probably think I didn't care about him.

The sound of footsteps made me look up to see Mr. Happy entering the room again. "I'm glad to see you're awake," he announced, coming to a halt beside my orange friend. "You've been in and out of it for well over a week now. But this is the first time you've been well enough to talk." He glanced at one of the machines. "I'm sure the medicine must still have you drowsy though."

Is that why I feel so weak? I nodded slowly.

"Now that you're out of danger, we can cut back on how much we give you." He studied one of the poles that had a bag hanging from it. Then he turned back to me. "You're very lucky, Mr. Bump."

I blinked at him. "Me?" I choked out. "Lucky?" I didn't feel lucky. If that was true, I wouldn't be here, hooked up to all these machines while my body ached from the pain.

"Yes, a couple of times you… stopped breathing."

My eyes went huge when I heard him say that.

As if he noticed my shock, he quickly added," But we did everything we could to save you, and now you're doing a lot better. That is why you're lucky."

The orange Mr. Man took hold of my hand and stared into my eyes. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" he tried to scold me, but his voice shook with emotion.

"But what happened?" I asked, still not understanding why I felt pain or why I was laying in this bed in the first place.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Mr. Happy, and he shared a look with the other Mr. Man, who pulled away from me.

I shook my head.

"There was an accident," Mr. Happy explained, and for once his huge smile turned into a frown, but he made no attempt to hide his unhappiness as he continued to talk. "You were accidentally pushed out a window of a very tall building, and if that hadn't been bad enough, you were hit by a truck." After the two shared a glance, Mr. Happy went on to me. "Honestly, I'm surprise you escaped with the kind of injuries you did, but we quickly tended to your broken bones and everything else. Our main issue was that you kept slipping in and out of a coma, and like I said you had stopped breathing a couple of times. None of us were about to give up on you though."

All I could do was stare at him, suddenly glad that I couldn't remember any of that. It sounded awful!

A flash of orange made me turn to my friend when he took a step closer to the bed. "In the future, try to be more careful, okay?" Even though it was clear that he was trying to be playful, I still heard the sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry, Mr. Tickle." His name left my mouth without me even noticing at first, but when his eyes widened with excitement I forgot what I was going to say. I finally figured out who he was. He wasn't just my friend; he was so much more. He was always there when I need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. He had been here by my side through all of this, and because of him, I had been able to fight back to consciousness every time.

Happiness sparkled in his eyes, and he threw his arms around me. "Oh, Mr. Bump, I'm so glad that you didn't leave me!"  
When he touched me, pain suddenly hit me, but I was willing to tolerate it for him. However he was pulled off me by Mr. Happy. "Let's leave him alone so he can rest," the yellow man suggested.

I wanted to object, feeling a strong need to be near Mr. Tickle and to talk to him some more. But exhaustion suddenly washed over me, and all I could do was watch the two of them exit my room before I slipped back into the comfortable blackness of sleep.

* * *

As the days went by, Mr. Tickle still stayed with me, even eating in my room when the nurse brought me meals. He never left my side for long even though I've pointed out several times that I'm doing a lot better now.

He would insist on telling me stories or he would want to talk about our plans for when I got out of here. We even started discussing moving in together.

The pain was almost completely gone, and my strength was returning to me. The last cast was removed yesterday, and even though I was still hooked up to the machines, I was just glad that I was starting to get feeling back into my limbs.

I was slowly getting back to my old self, remembering all my friends and even the accident that had left me in this bed for so long. But I try not to think about it. I know she would never hurt me on purpose, and she's been checking on me every day.

No matter what she did, I could never stay mad at my sister. Besides she clearly feels bad about running into me which had caused me to stumble out that open window and landed right in the path of that truck. And as for him, even if I wanted to be mad at him, I couldn't be because I know how distracted his mind can be. He never meant to harm me, and if he had seen me lying there in the middle of the road, I know he would he stepped on the brakes before hitting me.

But I saw no point in dwelling on the past. I was still here with the one I love, and that's all I care about.

I just couldn't wait to get out of here and hopefully not step foot in this building for a long while.

Today we were discussing how odd it was that something as serious as me almost fading away forever made us realize that we had feelings for each other and couldn't live without the other.

He was holding onto my hand and staring into my eyes, his full of love and tears. We've been silent for several moments now, and I felt like when he looked at me like that that not talking was more powerful than actual words.

Suddenly he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against mine, and I was convinced that my heart skipped a beat, it was so amazing! It was like this was always meant to be, like this was what I've been waiting for my whole life, and now I felt complete with him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat surprised us and we pulled away from each other, turning to look across the room to see Mr. Happy standing in the doorway. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

I wanted to ask him to come back later so I could spend more time with Mr. Tickle even though we haven't been separate for a long period of time since I been here. But I realized that the yellow man seemed to be in an overly cheerful mood, even for him. "Of course not," I replied, sitting up stiffly. "Did you want to tell us something?"

He walked over to the bed, a huge smile on his face. "You're doing great," he announced. "You can start moving around if you want, and then in no time you'd be out of here and on your way home."

I was so excited just hearing him say that that I couldn't sit still anymore. "Can I get up now and stretch my legs?" I asked.

"Yes, but try not to push it," he advised. He glanced at the machines at the head of the bed before adding," I'll get someone to unhook you." Then he started heading to the door, waving goodbye to us as he left.

As we waited there for someone to come into the room, Mr. Tickle suddenly threw his long arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, this is wonderful!" he exclaimed, and he laid a kiss on my cheek.

I laughed and slowly turned to him, pressing my lips against his and just barely noticing when someone started unhooking me from all the machines. The next thing I knew I was freed for the first time since being here.

I smiled at my orange friend. "Help me up?" I asked him, and he nodded, instantly wrapping one of his arms around my waist while he used the other one to guide my shaky legs over the edge of the bed.

The moment my feet touched the floor, I collapsed, still too weak to walk apparently.

"Are you okay?" he immediately questioned, and he helped me back onto the bed.

I sat there, kicking my legs a little and feeling them shake. "Yes." I looked back up at him. "Got to take it slow, I guess."

There was a shadow of uncertainty on his face. "Y-You can always rest today and try again tomorrow… or the next day… or the day after that… or–"

"Mr. Tickle," I interrupted him, staring into his eyes when he turned to me. "The longer I wait the tougher it will be."

For a moment he was silent until finally he sighed. "You're right," he murmured, and then he frowned, reaching for my hand. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to risk losing you again."

I appreciated his concern for me, but he had to understand that he couldn't live always worrying about me, especially since all I seem to do is get hurt. "Listen, Mr. Tickle, I'm fine now, but it's just a matter of time before something else happens to me. It's something I got used to, and now it's something that you need to get used to."

It was clear that he was trying to appear determined. However his eyes were watering with so many emotions that I could only guess he was feeling. "I can protect you," he insisted, gripping on tight to my hand.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, honey, but I don't need looking after." I kissed him on the forehead. "I just want to live the rest of my life with you, no matter how it ends as long as you're by my side when I do take my final breath for good."

He lowered his head with a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"Now," I started, wanting to change the subject," help me out of this bed. I'm getting sick of looking at this room." Once more he wrapped his arm around me, but this time I was able to stand and even walk to the door with him holding onto me all the way.

As we exited the room, I was immediately greeted by my sister who hopped out of the chair she was sitting in and came running over to us. "Oh, Mr. Bump! It's so wonderful to see you up and about!" she cheered with a huge grin on her face.

"It _feels_ good to be up and about," I admitted, chuckling.

"Where did you want to go?" asked Mr. Tickle as he glanced at me.

I thought for a moment, looking all around. Then I heard my stomach growl and realized that it must be close to lunch. "How about we go to the cafeteria?" I suggested.

They both nodded and helped me down the hallway, guiding me with their arms around me. I felt safe in this moment, but I knew that couldn't last forever with my luck, so I had to savor it while I can.

* * *

 **Please review! No flames please!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
